fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2012/DohIMissed/Bombell: Explosive Quest
Ahooy! I’m ! Well I’m honored to be in this huge expo showing some of my future works, I mean, really! Here’s one of my future games which is for my own series, the Bombell series. It is called “'Bombell: Explosive Quest'”. To start I’ll show you first a little part of the plot, which contains some spoiler, so read with caution please. Story A long time after being defeated by Bombell and his friends, Shadem, Bombell’s arch-nemesis plans to take revenge on him for ruining his whole plans. Now he thinks of a new plan, and remembers his “master” which protected him and taught him all about the Bombx and his powers. Now Shadem plans to resurrect his beloved master with the power of the “Sacred Gem”. One of his minions knew all about this. Fortunately, that “minion” was very disgusted by the way he has been threatened by Shadem as an inferior to him, so he left his forces and went to Bombell to tell him all about this, betraying his leader. Bombell now calls his friends to starts a new and more dangerous quest. That’s most likely a little part (or beginning) for the story of the game. Gameplay About the playable characters, some will be returning, some will not, some will be new, etc. This game is a full 3D RPG with a free overworld exploration gameplay where you control the player by sliding and touching the Wii U GamePad’s screen to move the characters, as well as a Battle System with the use of abilities which have a combination of buttons and stylus to perform damage on foes. Of course as an RPG, players as well as enemies will take turns to attack each other and players can also use Items found in the overworld to heal their HP or attack enemies. There are various NPCs such as shopkeepers, hinters, villagers, etc. to interact with. The game also includes “Experience Points” which can increase the characters’ power, defense, speed and also give them more skills and ways to attack foes and perform damage on them. The main thing in the game is to reach the “Sacred Gem” before Shadem does or either he’ll fulfill his plans. There are Mid-Bosses and Bosses that are minions of Shadem summoned by him to attack Bombell and distract him. The game also has side-quests, with some being obligatory and some not. Characters For the characters I will only confirm the most important here. They are: *'Bombell': Is the main character and protagonist of the game, and his most important goal is to save anyone in danger and beat his arch-enemy Shadem who now is trying something terrible. Bombell is a very powerful character and balanced in other skills. *'Booster': The best friend of Bombell and like a brother to him, will be helping him at any cost. Booster is very tricky with the moves. He’s not that powerful though. *'Leo': Not much is confirmed about this new character, but he’s helping Bombell on his quest for sure. Leo appears to be a mysterious being of an unknown place and his background is not confirmed or detailed as well. *'Shadem': He is the evil Bombx ghost who is trying to bring back his master to life by searching the Sacred Gem. Now that his evil plans are something terrible that may change the fate of everyone, Bombell is sure of his new quest and will try anything at any cost to stop this. Bombell: Explosive Quest is set to be released for the Wii U on Spring 2013. It will support the stylus as well as the buttons in the Wii U GamePad, and will also support Nintendo Network Connection, as it will contain Minigames. Well that was enough info so I thank you very much for reading all this. Again. Thanks a lot for reading! Bye!